It is the purpose of this project to elucidate the mechanism of the immunologic rejection of tumor grafts and to determine the mechanism of tumor suppression following immunostimulation with BCG. Current areas of investigation are (1) induction of syngeneic tumor immunity in vitro and (2) the relationship between tumor immunogenicity and the induction of suppressor cells in tumor bearing mice.